gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlett (IDW)
:Scarlett is a G.I. Joe character from the IDW continuity. Write up. Fiction Comics continuity In college, Shana was in the ROTC. She was also involved for a time with a wannabe journalist named Travis Bucknell. In order to join the Joe Team, a candidate must be declared legally dead. Shana was believed to have died in a car crash in Georgia. Scarlett has a command position within the G.I. Joe ranks, operating as CO in the absence of Hawk. She appears well-liked by the Joes serving under her, who treat her with friendly compliance and sometimes are more than willing to do small favors for her, such as serving a meal made to order in the mess. Scarlett has a known romantic history with Duke, though the two are no longer a couple. When Mainframe expressed an interest in Scarlett, Duke informed him that "she's into ninjas... you a ninja, bro?" referring to Scarlett's tenuous relationship with Snake Eyes. It's clear that Duke does not appreciate what he sees as the ninja's unreliable nature, often taking off on his own for periods and leaving a moody and pensive Scarlett in his wake; on several occasions, he has irritated Scarlett by making derrogatory or sharp comments to that effect. For her part, Scarlett makes it clear that Duke has no say in the matter - to the amusement of any other Joes who happen to overhear these exchanges. Scarlett does harbor great affection for the silent Snake Eyes, having shown herself willing to risk career and life for him by acting as his informant when Snake Eyes went rogue for a time, seeking out the truth about Cobra's existance. When her covert activity was uncovered and General Hawk ordered her to send a message to Snake Eyes to lure him into capture, Scarlett instead sent a coded message telling Snake Eyes to run and effected the diversion of an escape to buy him time to get safely out of range of the Joes. She was surprised and gratified when Snake Eyes instead returned to base with fellow rogue Joe Mainframe, bringing with them evidence that cleared all their names. After that incident, however, Snake Eyes resumed his habit of being a loner and developed a friendship with new recruit Helix, resulting in both hurt feelings and jealousy on Scarlett's part. During the Cobra Civil War story arc, the two seem to have grown closer - Scarlett asks Snake Eyes to take her grandfather's compass with him as a good luck charm when he heads out on a mission. The two share a hug, and it is later discovered that Scarlett hid a note in the compass for Snake Eyes to find, reminding him that she cares for him and is thinking of him while he's away. Toys * There have been no figures that resemble this version of Scarlett. Trivia *According to the cover of ''Origins'' #6, Scarlett was born July 7, 1968, and stands 5' 6½" tall. External links Write up. References Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:IDW Characters Category:Female Characters